


mommy's mutt

by hunniehyuckie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Headspaces, M/M, Mommy Kink, Name Calling, Pain Infliction, Pupspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniehyuckie/pseuds/hunniehyuckie
Summary: chan was simply nothing more minho's pathetic little mutt.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 27





	mommy's mutt

a loud whine echoed throughout the otherwise quiet room as a stinging pain surged through chan's body.  
"such a dumb, slutty, little mutt," hissed a voice as another hand smacked down on chan's, now reddening, ass, "i haven't even touched your useless cock and you're already dripping all over the bed."  
chan let out a pathetic whine as the other tsked at him, simply massaging his ass, "speak up pup, i can't understand you unless you use your words."

"m-mommy.." chan whimpered, waiting for acknowledgment before daring to continue.

"yes angel?"

quietly, chan whined at the name as it spilled from the other's lips, "t-touch.. touch please.."

"touch? touch where pup? you have to tell mommy where you want to be touched."

chan whimpered as he received a light tap on his ass, gathering his words and speaking only as they came to him, "d-down mommy.."

minho hummed sweetly in response, knowing exactly what chan was asking, yet wanting more elaboration, "down where baby? tell mommy where."

once again, chan let out a pathetic whine. he absolutely hated speaking when he was already so far gone, and minho knew it too; he was too dumb to speak, but all he wanted was to be good.

"m,, puppy parts, mommy," he softly answered, attempting to look back at the male behind him, "hurty, mommy, don't want hurty."

chan was on the verge of tears as minho continued massaging his ass, slowly trailing his hands down to lightly smack the backs of his thighs. minho chuckled at chan's plea, yet melted inside when he saw the look on his face. he needed it. he deserved it.  
"flip over sweetheart," minho directed, tapping chan's hip, "mommy wants to see your beautiful face, angel."

chan followed minho's instructions obediently, whimpering as his body ached from being in the same position for so long, "mommy~"

"yes pup? mommy's here," minho leant over chan, gently cupping his cheek.

"please touch, mommy, please touch puppy," chan began begging, tears beginning to spill from his eyes, "please, mommy, pup's been good, please~"

minho pressed a gentle kiss to his pup's lips, slowly trailing a hand down to chan's painfully hard, leaking dick, ghosting his fingers over the length. chan pathetically whined against minho's lips, aggressively bucking his hips up to feel more, only receiving a smack on his aching 'puppy parts'.

"m-mommy please.." chan begged, slightly pulling away from minho's lips, releasing another pathetic cry as minho tightly wrapped his hand around his pup's, now, solid cock, aggressively jerking it.  
chan couldn't help but wriggle in pleasure under minho's weight, as he loudly moaned and cried out, feeling his stomach quickly beginning to tighten.

"m-mommy.. c-cum mommy, let puppy cum please," chan begged between panting, tears trailing down his face as his body tightened.

"cum, angel. be a good boy and cum for mommy."  
with one final aggressive jerk, chan let out a shriek of pure bliss as his body completely tensed and shivered, cum soon coating his chest.

minho continued stroking chan through his intense orgasm until he final began to calm down; pressing a soft kiss to his nose, minho quickly left, returning with a warm, damp cloth.

"good job angel, mommy's so proud of you," minho smiled down at chan as he cleaned him up.

a dazed smile forced itself onto chan's lips, his eyes glistening as minho wiped away his remaining tears, quickly pecking his forehead and tossing the cloth aside.

"mommy," chan whimpered as minho lay beside him on the bed, running his fingers through chan's curly locks.

"yes angel?"

"did pup do good?" chan had a slight pout on his lips, "was pup a good boy for mommy?"

minho softly chuckled, ruffling chan's hair, "of course you were sweetheart, you're always such a good boy for mommy!"  
chan smiled at the response, snuggling right up against minho's body.

"thank you mommy," chan mumbled, his face buried in minho's chest. minho smiled and continued playing with chan's hair, "you're welcome, my good little boy."


End file.
